


Fluff

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is innocent and Dean has to take that into consideration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non-sexual-like fic, please comment/leave kudos/bookmark if you like it. This one is really short!

Sam was now familiar with booking two rooms. Castiel and Dean of course needed their privacy. So, Sam would get a room on the other end of the motel from their room, they could get pretty loud.

Dean and Cas held hands, Cas trailing a little behind Dean while they walked towards their room. Sam said his good nights, and that he'd see them in the morning. Dean opened the door to their room and smiled. Sam never forgot to say one bed for his room. Dean chuckled and squeezed Castiel's hand tightly, and threw his duffle bag to the ground and turned around and gathered his angel into his arm and leaned his forehead against his.

"Cas.." Dean sighed and a little smirk came across his face.

Castiel bit his lip, "Hmm?" his cheeks were starting to get a little red and hot from blushing.

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas softly, over and over again. He grabbed him by the lapels of Cas's trench coat and started to take it off of him.

"You must be hot in" kiss "these thick clothe" kiss "es, Cas.. baby.." kiss.

"You just want me unclothed Dean Winchester." Castiel smiled against his hunters lips and gently pushed him. Castiel shimmied off his trench coat along with his suit jacket and loosened his tie around his neck. At the sight of this, Dean gaped at his boyfriend, opened mouth. Dean walked over to their bed and laid sideways on it. Castiel was putting his coats on a chair near by and looked over to see Dean resting. He put his finger against his pouty lips and smiled, "Dean.. Do you know what tomorrow is?" Cas could see Dean smile big.

"Hmmmm... Nope" Dean chuckled, knowing fulling what "tomorrow" was.

Castiel fluttered over to Dean, and stood between Dean's legs, and leaned down to him and stared.

"Dean, please telling me you are kidding?" Castiel kept his pout up and Dean propped himself up on his elbows and leaned up and kissed him.

"Of course I'm kidding, it's our one year anniversary you big baby." At that Dean grabbed Castiel and plopped him on the bed, while he got on top of him. 

Dean kissed Castiel all sweet like, his tongue danced on his lips until both their tongues touched and Dean pressed his body against his angel's. Castiel sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean's nape. Castiel's hearing was of course a lot more in tuned with everything, and he could hear Dean's pulse quickening. 

"Dean, are you okay? I sense your pulse is going above average.."

Dean smirked and leaned into Castiel's ear and whispered, "Happy one year, Castiel. I love you." The clock had just turned to midnight and Dean took this chance. Castiel instantly turned red and smiled big. He always loved hearing his full name come out of his lovers mouth.

Cas cupped Dean's chin and kissed him, pulled away and said, "Dean, I love you, too." and leaned in and kissed him again before he could say another word.


End file.
